Meet Me At Sunset, Sora
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Sora's birthday has arrived, but, he has received a note from Riku to meet him at the docks at Sunset...is this a joke, or a confession of love? I suck at summaries: SoRiku One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters represented in this fanfic, all characters, spoken of in this fan fiction, are under the ownership of Square Enix/Disney

AN: Okay, this was a made up present for a dear friend of mine on her birthday this Sat. Dec 1st; so, to my dear friend, Gabby out in FL, on her b-day! Enjoy this little SoRiku oneshot.

Reviews of this would be nice!

_Sora, meet me at the docks where the sunset meets the deepest parts of the ocean that caress of the shores of our homely island, there, you shall find me. Tonight, there, you shall receive a gift that no one else can give you. It costs nothing, but a small amount of your time to come claim it. Until then…_

The brunet's eyes danced over the elegant and soft written words, that he had knew had come from the thoughts of the only one that he knew could speak such words, Riku, he was the only one who could truly speak words. It was already midday and the sun was set to set soon over the crystal blue waters of the island, Destiny Island. Maybe there was a reason why it was called Destiny Island for a reason; maybe it was destiny that the two teens were destined to find one another.

"I wonder what he could what…and at sunset," Sora was unsure what Riku could want with such words that were written upon the paper as he tucked it away in his shirt and hurried for home.

Today was especially special, it was, after all, Sora's birthday, or had it all but escaped the young brunet's mind? Lately, he had seemed to be caught up with other things; he, along with Riku and Kairi had been hard at work creating the raft that would take them to other World's to see if there was truly anything outside of their little island. Shops were starting to close up for the day as the brunet hurried through the streets back home as he started to rummage through his closet for something to wear to meet up with Riku.

"What to wear, what to wear, why does it have to be so hard?" Sora rummaged through his closet as he looked for something, but he stopped as he started to realize, "When did I turn into such a girl. This is Riku for crying out loud, it's not like it's a …"

He paused as a light blush crossed his face, never in his wild dreams would he ever think he would find himself panicking over something as small as what to wear to meet up with Riku. Riku was only a friend, or…was he? He wasn't sure anymore. There had been those small hints of something more seeming to spring up now and again, but he had been so blind to the little dropped hints. The small hand squeezes, the close sittings together, the light jokes at almost his expense, but yet holding an air of caring.  
"…Date…?" Sora couldn't believe the word that escaped his lips as he slumped to his knees at the doorway of his closet as he sat among the clothes that had piled up around his knees as he could feel his breath hitching as the faint realization, that he was in love with Riku, was coming to the surface.

"Sora, Sora? You okay up there?" his mother's voice called down from the stairway that lead up to his room as the small mingle of the faint ruby red headed, Kairi seemed to be talking to the boy's mother.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Mom, just a little excited about tonight…" Sora faintly remarked, as he hid the faint side of emotion rising in his voice, "…I'll be down in a minute, Mom tell Kairi that I'll be down in a minute."

Kairi had heard every word, and she could tell there was something wrong with Sora, he wasn't his normally cheerful self, and for all it was worth, it was his birthday, "I'll be waiting for you outside, Sora," Kairi called up the stairway as she headed outside, a small package in her hands.

"Thanks Kai," Sora called out from his room as he gathered himself and his emotions as he threw on his school uniform shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a light blue jacket as he made sure his face wasn't stained with tears, "Alright, here I come."

"Happy Birthday, Sora," Kairi happily remarked as she handed him the small package wrapped in pretty paper, "I hope you like it."

"Thanks, Kairi," Sora opened the package as he pulled it out to find that it was a friendship bracelet, "It's really neat, I'll make sure to wear it all the time."

"So, what is Riku getting you?" Kairi was quizzical about Riku could be giving Sora, "Not that I want to pry."  
Sora pulled out the note as he let Kairi look it over, "…Awww, that is so sweet, he wants to meet you for sunset watching, that is truly roman---"

Sora clasped his hands over her mouth, "…It's just a meeting, it's not a date or anything," Sora's tone was flat, he didn't want to think that he could be in love with Riku, he never ever thought of having feelings for another guy.

"Okay, okay, well, I better be getting home now," Kairi took her leave as she went home, but she knew that something was bothering Sora, "I guess I could just go watch and make sure he doesn't mess up, it's the least I can do as a friend to make sure that Riku's love interest in Sora doesn't fall through."

Riku sat on the edge of the dock watching the sun starting its slow dance in to the fading distance as he felt the sea salt breeze brushing against his face, "…Its almost sunset, where is he?" his fingers were nimbly playing a small package in his pocket, "I hope he likes it…and I hope he likes…the _other_ gift I have for him."

Sora's pace was slow and steady, he wanted to make Riku wait; because he wasn't sure why Riku, of all people, just wanted him out at the docks, and the fact that watching many Mob like movies. Late at night, by himself, those mixed with his typical, wild and active imagination weren't helping his already scared and nervous nerves.  
"What if he wants to tell me he's part of a big time underground Mob family, and his surprise is to whack me, and then…and then…NO!!!" Sora started panicking in his usual fashion as his mind started to play with him.

The town windows and shop stands started to sound like they were slamming shut, making eerie sounds, creaking, slamming, scary sounds that almost seemed to talk, as they seemed to whisper, "You're doomed, doomed, DOOMED! You will find yourself sleeping with the fishes tonight…Riku will put you to sleep with the fishes…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Sora screamed out as he ran the rest of the distance through town, with some of the town's people still watching him.

"I wonder what's gotten into him?"

"Who knows, I guess he had too many Sea Salt Ice Creams"

"Can I have one?"

"NO!"

"Awww…"

Random conversations were happening among the town's people as Sora continued to run for the docks as he finally came upon the one that Riku was sitting upon, and little did Sora know, or see, was that the dock, ended.

"GAH!" Sora fell in with a splash as he fluttered about like a rock trying not to sink, "ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP SITTING THERE WATCHING ME STRUGGLE OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME!?!" Sora's voice reached up to Riku was watching mock shock, as he started to almost whole heartedly laughed out loud as he started to roll around on the dock.  
"Sora, you are such a goof," Riku managed to pause in between hardy laughs and breaths as he sat up lightly, "You aren't drowning, so, stand up."

Sora's face broken into an embarrassingly red blush as he finally got around to standing up as he saw water fall out from his pockets and other parts of clothes; he softly groaned into his hands as he walked up to the shoreline and back over to the dock, "Man…that was a stupid thing to do on my birthday…"

"Come on, Sora, you gotta be a little crazy on your birthday, besides," Riku saw a piece of seaweed in Sora's hair, "…I think there are some parts of that little stunt, that make you even more appealing…"

Sora was starting to blush even more as he thought to himself, "…Is Riku…HITTING…on me?"

"Alright, birthday boy, I want you to close your eyes, and no peeking, its time I gave you your birthday gift, you ready?" Riku pulled Sora around to him as he placed a hand over Sora's eyes as he fished in his pocket for the gift.

"Hey…I don't need you to cover my eyes, I can do it," Sora did as Riku told him to do, but his mind started to think that it was going to be a bad idea to close his eyes, "Well, what is this surprise of yours?"

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Riku sat back as he watched Sora's cerulean eyes, those bright, blue, cerulean eyes that always seemed to draw him in, "Feel anything different around you neck?"

Sora didn't get it as he looked down and saw that around his neck was a trinket, it was a small heart shaped locket. Upon the front, was an engraving of a heart, and upon the back, was a Key, "What is it…?" Sora was dumbfounded by it, but he could feel his heart racing, it was as if, Riku was trying to claim Sora as something more then a friend.

"It's a 'Friendship Locket', if you open it up, you'll find the true surprise in it," Riku worked his nimble fingers around it as he softly opened it.

Sora's pulse was racing, his heart was skipping a beat now and again, his breath was hitching, this was the closest Riku had ever been to his face. His face was turning brighter and brighter, shades of red, with each second; his mind was screaming to just push Riku down on the dock, and ravish those soft, tender, plump lips that were lightly twisting into a happy smile.

"…I have the surprise already in front of me…this is just a distraction, isn't it?" Sora softly looked up at Riku, his fingers started to unconsciously lace with Riku's, "…Where is the true surprise you promised me?"

Riku wasn't sure if Sora was playing with him, but as he looked into the boy's cerulean blue eyes; he could see, a pleading that was faint, but yet, showed that he had finally caught on, "…Alright, but, you'll need to close your eyes again…I don't want you ruining the surprise…"

Sora softly closed his eyes as his fingers laced tighter in the boy's fingers until he felt Riku's hands lifting up. Their fingers were tightly laced in one another's as he felt Riku's hands and his own, cupping his soft face; he could feel a heat coming between them. He could feel Riku's breath, hot against his face as he knew Riku's lips were open, and in the next moment. He felt something, he thought he would only feel from a girl, he felt, Riku's lips brush his and softly embrace his own.

"…Happy…Birthday, Sora," Riku softly pulled away as his words were soft and sultry as he looked to Sora's face.

He thought Sora would react differently; he half expected the boy to push him away, yell at him, tell him he never wanted to see him ever again, that it was sick and disgusting, but Sora's face, and even, now as they sparkled in the glimmering, soft twilight. He wasn't put off by it, how could he? When he had just received, the best birthday gift ever; an everlasting gift, a gift, of loves true confession from one the person, he never expected to hear it from.

"…Thanks, I'll cherish this forever…and I hope…you'll help me cherish it…" Sora lightly, but almost, harshly, returned a small ravishing kiss to the silver haired teen, "…They say the best gifts are the one's you share with the one you love…and right now, I'm doing that…"

The two teens were lost in one another's eyes; Sora softly rested his head in Riku's lap as they watched the new twilight of the night, as the stars seemed to dance across the soft sea's surface. The moonlight created an image to all of this; it was as if the stars were dancing with the moon, and moonlight, as were Riku's fingers, dancing across Sora's soft features, taking in each crease, fold, line, everything. Sora's face soft features were the only thing he wanted as he drew away a stray strand from the boy's face as he softly kissed his forehead.

"…Aisheteru…Sora…Aisheteru…"

The End…


End file.
